


Of the Faith (Installment One)

by MLauren



Series: An Undisclosed Conflict [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon Continuation, Crimson Flower Continuation, Crimson Flower Route, Eventual Romance, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: There would be confusion, and guaranteed uncertainty amongst the people. Consequently, those whom had opposed Edelgard's reign would, without a doubt, find themselves in mourning. Yet, their tears, and the goddess', they would dry. The hurt would dissipate. The people of Fódlan would learn to move forward in this new world, much like Edelgard herself had been forced to do, all those many years ago.The battles had ended, and now Fódlan, under Edelgard's rightful command, could create an alliance of its own; one built in light of the value of humanity, instead of in its attempt to control it.Full summary can be located in the author's notes.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Rating:  
Teen and Up
> 
> -
> 
> Disclaimer:  
Intelligent Systems and Koei Tecmo Games own the Fire Emblem: Three Houses copyright. This is a work of fan-fiction, so enjoy it for what it is. 
> 
> -
> 
> Full Summary:  
Let us imagine for a moment that we cannot wrap-up the Crimson Flower plot-line, pretty with a bow, within a single support conversation. After the emotional rollercoaster that is the Black Eagle House story route, I felt a bit cheated by the ending, and no, that's not because there was no sex. (I am looking at all of you, cheeky A03, Three Houses Authors)
> 
> Yet, as a writer, I wanted more (go figure). 
> 
> What becomes of the monastery? Who decidedly chose to 'slither in the dark'? How do the people of Fódlan, particularly those who opposed Edelgard, respond to her victory?
> 
> This story took a hard left at some point. I did not chose to continue with my own ideas, following that final support scene. In fact, I used some of my own game-play outcomes to build my plot for this story (including alliance members). 
> 
> Prior to reading - please note, I am an excellet bull-shitter. I also have seriously fierce ADD. There is a solid chance I am going to butcher the snot out of this continuation, as far as the existing game-plot goes. Additionally, as an emotional female, and mostly slow-burn author, my Edelgard / Byleth character channelings are super duper weak. Expect some minor OOC moments. 
> 
> BUT, if you love Edelgard, if you ship the hell out of the fOC Byleth and her, madame Emperor, and if you're down for buckets of angsty, slow-burn drama, then this is a story for you.
> 
> -

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**-**

**Installment One: Of the Faith**

* * *

**I.**

* * *

**Garreg Mach** was underwater.

Rain collected in murky puddles throughout the halls of the monastery. Mud billowed up under the doors of the first-floor dormitories. It had been three days since the Strike Forces' victory against the Kingdom, and each hour following had been plagued by dark skies and an endless storm.

Alone in her room, seated by an open window, Edelgard watched on sorrowfully as the goddess cried. Her tears rained down from the clouds above, drowning the fields of grass and the tiled walkways in her pain.

In Edelgard's victory, change was imminent. The Crest System had fallen, and in this, fear would spike throughout the lands of Fódlan.

There would be confusion and guaranteed uncertainty amongst the people. Consequently, those whom had opposed her reign would, without a doubt, find themselves in mourning. Yet, their tears, and the goddess', they would dry. The hurt would dissipate. The people of Fódlan would learn to move forward in this new world, much like Edelgard herself had been forced to do, all those many years ago.

The battles had ended, and now Fódlan, under Edelgard's rightful command, could create an alliance of its own; one built in light of the value of humanity, instead of in its attempt to control it.

A knock at her bedroom door directed Edelgard away from her thoughts. She pulled a hand over her tempered face and cleared her throat.

"You may enter."

As a hand appeared between the gap and the frame, Edelgard realized that the visitor was not one for whom she had expected, or desired to see in her current, vulnerable state. The knuckles lined with faint red hairs caused her to draw in a leveling breath.

Ferdinand turned into the room. With his shoulders back, he raised his head, and cautiously began to speak to her.

"I am sorry to disturb you, your majesty." Ferdinand's voice lacked its typical, teasing tone. "I know you must be busy."

Surprised by his demeanor, Edelgard found herself slowly crossing the room towards Ferdinand. Her eyes traced his face, and she frowned.

"It is not like you to apologize, Ferdinand." Edelgard's brows lowered over their lids.

Ferdinand appeared uncharacteristically baffled; almost humble in his stature. The way his knees wavered, and his hands twitched uncomfortably at his hips, had Edelgard concerned.

"Much has transpired between us, and for all of us, during these last few weeks. I am not the same man or school-hood boy you once knew."

"Yes," She whispered. "I do suppose that is true."

Ferdinand closed the door behind him. He kept his spine straight and his hazel eyes strict on Edelgard as he met her at the center of the suite.

Ferdinand's unfaltering expression painted the image in which something was wrong. He was too polite, and he regarded Edelgard both professionally, and as a friend. She could see the discomfort he held lingering centimeters below the surface of his pale skin.

"You may speak openly." Edelgard encouraged.

His hesitation showed that he would rather not. Ferdinand waited for a single breath, and then a second. Finally, he found his words.

"Hubert has passed on." His gaze dropped to his feet. "Professor Manuela has done all that she can. Hubert surrendered to his injuries only minutes ago."

Despite the breathless punch to her chest, Edelgard did not want to admit to Ferdinand that she had anticipated this. Manuela had prepared her for Hubert's inevitable loss, following her initial assessment of his injuries.

The Battle of the Immaculate One had tested each of their strengths, and unfortunately, Hubert became the Strike Force's only sacrifice.

Since his defeat, Hubert had remained unconscious. He had slept in an endless state of suffering for a long three days. Manuela did all that she could to revive him.

Sadly, there were somethings in this life for which magic could not repair.

As her thoughts grew heavier, Edelgard felt her body follow in suit. She would not allow herself to burden Ferdinand with these new emotions. More so, however, she could not enter into a situation where she might admit that her heart had broken hearing of Hubert's death.

"I thank you for coming to me." Edelgard turned her back to Ferdinand, choosing to face the window instead of him. "It means a great deal to me to hear of Hubert's passing from the mouth of a friend."

Though her words surprised him, this was not a time to dwell.

"I know how much Hubert meant to you." His hand tentatively settled against her shoulder. "If there's anything I can do-"

"Hubert knew the risks." Her voice was sharp. Ahe pulled from Ferdinand's touch. "I made certain of that."

Audibly, her heels clicked against the floorboards. Edelgard drew as far away from Ferdinand as she could manage. She lay her hands against the window sill, and splayed her fingers along its surface.

The world below remained wet and cold. The storm continued to rage. Now that world felt an echo of her own reflection; battered, desolate, and cold.

"Unless there is something further you are required to say to me, you are free to go." Edelgard's throat turned dry.

"Actually," Ferdinand sang slowly, and Edelgard held back her sigh.

She pulled her cheeks in tight. Her lavender eyes darkened, and Edelgard faced him with a stare like stone.

"The professor has requested we share a final meal together in Hubert's honor."

"The professor?" Edelgard grew perplexed.

"Byleth-" Ferdinand reiterated. "She would like to spend our remaining evening together, celebrating Hubert's life, and his friendship."

She could only blink. For the first time in her twenty-two years, Edelgard's words had failed her. The regal facade she kept in constant check, buckled under the strain of her loss, and a new, surprising warmth.

"I-"

"Join us, if you find the time." He spared Edelgard from fumbling over her words.

Ferdinand moved towards the door, and took the knob in his hand. He turn back to her with a sad, yet playful smirk.

"Dinner will be served after sunset, and I promise for your sake, I will keep Caspar from playing with the knives."

In an instant, Edelgard's expression strained. The sudden burst of relief caused her mask to slip, like force behind a crippling dam. She was harboring the full weight of emotions she had not in years, allowed herself to experience.

Decidedly fighting it, Edelgard's face softened. Her mask maintained. Ferdinand sent her a friendly wink, holding her gaze, and then exited the room.

The door shut behind him. Edelgard was safely alone. She released her held breath and, starved for air, she gasped. Edelgard coughed as the air hit her lungs. It burned her insides likes shards of glass. She struggled, and Edelgard fell to her knees.

All at once, she felt it; the sorrow, the pain, her loss.

It stole her breath away, and left her heavy and crumpled against the floor.

* * *

_-M._


	2. II.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**-**

**Installment One: Of the Faith**

* * *

**II.**

* * *

**Alone,** she stayed by the window, watching the sun slip from the sky. 

Though dulled behind walls of clouds, the darkness that reigned with the sun's passing was unlike anything Edelgard had come to witness before. 

During the three days past, the evenings were reminiscent of the of ongoing storm. It plagued the earth. Light ceased to be missed as the sun's presence had been weakened by the dark grey clouds above. However, this evening brought forth a different sensation. 

The sun lost beneath the storm may not have been visible to Edelgard, yet still she could feel it watching her. The warmth the sun wished desperately to bestow upon her; she could feel it upon her face. Edelgard believed she could see its rays until the very second they had fallen behind a wall of trees. And when the grey sky turned to night, this darkness was void of everything.

In this night, the memories of a sunny day past were all but lost in a wave of fearful cold. 

The thought caused a surge of dread to course through her. Anxious that she may never see the light of day again, Edelgard withdrew the curtain over her window. This darkness she could control. 

Yet, it was Edelgard who was responsible for this spark of fear. She was the reason Hubert had passed. She was the cause behind why so much of Fódlan was experiencing the same unease. Her people were filled with anxieties, silently pleading for sunlight; not knowing what would come next now that she was in command. 

Edelgard hurt for Fódlan. She hurt for Hubert. She hurt for the many losses suffered by the people in her Kingdom, and she felt pain for their confusion and their fears. 

More than anything else, though, Edelgard ached with the anguish her victory had caused. Even if it had been necessary to set Fódlan's policies right, the thought did not make the consequences any easier to bear. 

With so much pain wreaking havoc within her, how could Edelgard possibly bring herself to eat; to celebrate with her friends and allies? Worst of all, how could she say goodbye? To part ways in this condition, it was unfathomable. This evening, Edelgard had barely pulled herself together enough to re-fit her mask. With it in place, she might face her friends without divulging the thoughts haunting her mind. She might face the allies and teachers whom had stood at her side, but there remained one amongst them for whom she could not bring herself to face. 

For the second time that day, a knock drew Edelgard away from the window ledge. Still battered by being caught off guard by Ferdinand, she hurried to the door. With a deep breath, Edelgard threw it open. She stepped into the hall, and with little consideration for whomever was on the other side.

Standing there with her fist suspended over the frame, was Byleth. Her blue eyes were wide and her jaw had gone slack.

"Were you expecting some else?" Edelgard had directed her statement as a joke, but the words left her tongue cold and unfeeling. 

"No, I-" Byleth blinked. She snapped her jaw shut. "I suppose I had not expected you to answer."

Edelgard was quick to turn her back on Byleth. She marched to her vanity at the corner of her bedroom and pulled off her crown.

She was capable of hiding her thoughts from everyone in the Kingdom. Edelgard was skilled in the art of deferring her truths, but around Byleth, those skills faltered. She could never hide her thoughts or feelings from the woman who had once been her beloved teacher. Despite how hard she tried, which Edelgard had, time and time again; Byleth always saw right through her mask. 

Edelgard was left wonder why she bothered fashioning one at all. 

"The staff is about to serve dinner in the Great Hall." She explained. "I have come to fetch you."

"I am not cattle. I am a person, not something to be 'fetched'." Came Edelgard's sharp tone. "Regardless, you have wasted your energy. I was preparing to head down there myself."

Edelgard was confident in her lie, but suddenly she felt Byleth's eyes watching her through the reflection in her mirror. Byleth was wearing that 'knowing look'. The expression she purposed only for Edelgard. One of Byleth's brows pulled into a perfect arch, and her lips curled at one side. 

In this moment, Edelgard hated Byleth's ability to see through her. It was irritating and anger-provoking, and it caused her to feel unsettlingly vulnerable. 

"I shall wait for you in the hall, then." Byleth stated before she left.

Edelgard watched the woman go. She sighed as the door closed behind her, and wondered how long she could make Byleth wait before she took the hint to leave her be.

* * *

Edelgard decided against testing her theory. At least, for the sake of salvaging her final evening at Garreg Mach.

When she retired to the hall, Byleth was waiting for her without question. Her arms crossed in their black suit-jacket, held tight over her chest. Her back pressed into the wall, and only when Edelgard emerged, did Byleth move from her spot.

Instead of speaking, she took the lead. Byleth quickly guided Edelgard down the long span of hall; careful to keep a cautious distance. Byleth did not comment on Edelgard's uncharacteristic hair style, or how she exited the room without her crown. However, she wanted to. Byleth knew she would always have a desire to speak of Edelgard's quirks and fascinations. That fact had made itself quite apparent, six years prior. Though, the value it would add to their current situation; that was moot. 

For now, she would leave Edelgard be. Too much had transpired over the last week to allow herself to be caught up in those past-life fantasies. The weight of her mother's ring in her pocket was a constant reminder of that, but now was not the time. 

Byleth was lost to her thoughts when Edelgard finally caught up to her. Distracted, Byleth missed the lavender eyes slowly scanning and tracing her face. She was ignorant to the worried way for which Edelgard considered her.

"Something is troubling you." Edelgard whispered. 

When Byleth turned to her, Edelgard's face was pulled low in concern. She hadn't meant to cause her stress, or add to it in anyway. 

"Something is troubling all of us."

"It is more than that." Edelgard defended, shaking her head. "I can see that there is something you wish to say to me, but you are fighting it. Why?"

Byleth fell silent. Her head turned back to the hall. They reach the staircase and Byleth pushed forward, leaving Edelgard tripping over her heels to keep up.

"Your silence is exasperating!" Edelgard directed at her back, watching as Byleth rounded the final step. 

Byleth turned over her shoulder, but only for a short moment. She flashed Edelgard a quick glare. Before she could respond, Byleth had thrown open the door. She was greeted by a wall of rain, and walked into it without hesitation. It was easier to dry off from the storm than it was to face the feelings weighing down her tongue. 

Both women were now wet and navigating the paths toward the Great Hall. They moved under the cover of night, Edelgard continuing to struggle to keep up with Byleth. Mud soaked through her shoes and stained the bottom of her red skirt. 

"What will it take for you to speak openly with me?" Edelgard's voice rang high over the thundering rain. 

Byleth groaned, stopping short in her steps. "Edelgard..." She tempered, before turning.

Edelgard came to stand at her front. Byleth's stern face was only dimly lit by the lanterns lining their path. 

"El," She warned. "I have asked you to call me, El." 

"El," Byleth fought a sharp inhale. "Now is not the time, nor is here the place."

Edelgard shivered. 

"See? You are freezing. We need to get inside. The others are waiting for us and I do not want to give them any further reasons to worry." 

Byleth pulled ahead once more, but Edelgard remained at a brief standstill in her spot. She wanted to tell Byleth that she wasn't cold. Under her professor's endearing stare, Edelgard was immune to the chill, but it did do other things to her body. Those blue eyes watching her, leveling with her, they caused Edelgard's chest to expand. Her heart thumped in her chest and her temperature rose. 

She wanted to explain to Byleth why she had sketched her in those drawings. And why she had wanted Byleth to choose for herself to fight at her side, but Byleth was right. Now was not the time. Edelgard would have to wait; wait as she had with her war, with Byleth's five year absence, and now with the restoration of the kingdom. 

Edelgard would always be forced to wait. 

In the meantime, she had allowed Byleth to pull ahead out of sight. Though, Edelgard was not at all surprised to see her waiting beneath the arch to the Great Hall, as she came to her last steps. Respectfully, Byleth held open the door to her. Edelgard entered the warmth of the desolate hall and relished in it. The room was dimly lit. The gas lights held at low, and the chandeliers cast shadows amongst the stone tile at their feet. 

With her back to Byleth, Edelgard stepped forward after hearing the door close behind them. 

However, her movements were suddenly stilled. A hand reached out to touched her shoulder. Edelgard turned, and she felt her breath catch in her lungs when she saw Byleth's sad guilt-ridden eyes staring back at her. 

"Before we go in," Byleth started. "I want to express privately how deeply sorry I am for your loss." 

Edelgard opened her mouth to interrupt, but Byleth continued with her apology. 

"Hubert was your friend. He was your dearest ally. Perhaps you cared for him as you did one of your siblings, or maybe it was something more than that. Regardless, for your sake, I wish I could have done more to protect what you had together. And though we will mourn his loss in different ways, I want you to know that you still have me to rely on. You can come to me for whatever comforts or conversations you need while you heal. You do not have to recover from Hubert's passing on your own."

As Byleth's words tapered off, Edelgard's jaw wavered. Her brows pinched in tight and her head tilt to the side.

Worried she may have overstepped, Byleth backed away tentatively. 

"I-I have never heard you speak so sentimentally before..."

Byleth didn't respond as Edelgard continued to balk over her words. 

"It is surprising," She acknowledged softly. "-and though it is too soon to know what I need, your words are appreciated." 

Without thinking, Edelgard stepped into the space between them. Her arms wrapped around Byleth. She splayed her hands at the small of her back, and buried her face into Byleth's shoulder. 

Stunned by the sudden contact, Byleth fought a moment of shock to respond. When she did, her own arms laced around Edelgard's shoulders. Her chin perched atop her very blonde head. She felt her lungs expand as she breathed in the clean scent of Edelgard's vanilla soap, and a second aroma, which was unique to her. 

Edelgard's eyes stung with tears she refused to shed as she clung to Byleth. She was warm. She was safe, and most importantly, Edelgard was allowing herself to be okay with why. 

They were both at ease in their embrace when the hall door opened towards them.

Both women quickly jumped apart. Bernadette stilled in the opening with a squeak, and her checks burned red. 

"I am so sorry to interrupt!" She hid her face behind an open hand. "I was sent to locate the both of you. It is time for our meal."

Byleth shook her head. Her stone demeanor returned. "It is fine Bernadetta. We are finished with our conversation." 

She entered the Great Hall without a second glance to Edelgard, leaving Bernadetta flustered at the door. With a quick shake of her head, Edelgard righted. She pulled her shoulders back and followed Byleth toward the celebration. 

* * *

_-M._


	3. III.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**-**

**Installment One: Of the Faith**

* * *

**III.**

* * *

**Seated **at the head of the dining table, Edelgard picked idly at her food. As anticipated, her appetite dwindled as her thoughts and sorrow consumed her mind. 

Around her, the chairs filled with her friends and allies. Their faces held the same pain Edelgard felt herself. They kept their conversations light and friendly. Each discussed the changes which would take place during the upcoming days, and they turned to their food and company for comfort. 

Edelgard was to return to the Adrestian Empire where she would carry-out her rein over the Kingdom. Of those set to join her were Ferdinand, Caspar, and Bernadetta. Manuela, Hanneman, Shamir, and a few of the other alliance members, were to stay behind at the Monastery. It was their responsibility to prepare the halls for a new generation of students. 

Even though the church had fallen, Edelgard still believed the future of Fódlan required a sense of faith. It was in these halls where she found hers. The Monestay's history, though tainted, remained a valued part of any noble or common students' success in the three territories. She wanted it to stay that way, regardless of the effort it would take to restore the school. 

Of course, there was the condition of Byleth's role, still to be considered. Edelgard had not asked her to stay behind at the Monastery, but she also hadn't asked Byleth to return to the Empire with her either. 

In their many years together, Edelgard felt she had already asked too much of Byleth. Byleth had sacrificed more than anyone to stay by Edelgard's side. She had lost her father, her history, and her own life, while servicing Edelgard's cause. Whatever decision Byleth made next, it needed to be of her own choosing. Edelgard owed her that much. 

The familiar sound of silver against glass pulled Edelgard's eyes up from her food. Standing before his seat at the far corner of the table, was Hanneman. He had his wine held high, and a small smile present on his face as he addressed them.

He waited for Edelgard, who nodded, signalling for Hanneman to continue. 

"This evening, we gather as one during our final meal together. As an alliance, we mourn for our friend and confidant, Hubert von Vestra."

The many heads at the table lowered in remembrance. 

"Hubert was a bright and devoted member of our Strike Force. He will be deeply missed, and though our hearts may ache for a time when he was alive, we know that Hubert would be glad to see the Kingdom returned to the hands of a leader who acts in the light, and for the well-being of her people."

Never one for praise, Edelgard simply nodded. Her lips pulled up, but true joy in this moment felt foreign to display. 

"-and speaking of others who put their people first, I'd also like to take a moment to acknowledge another vital member of our alliance." 

Hanneman's eyes shifted to Byleth's. "Byleth, under your tactful command, the Kingdom has now seen the truth buried within our Nation's dark history. It is because of your commitment to the cause that Emperor Edelgard will now have the ability to right the wrong-doings set in motion by a a corrupt governance many moons ago."

His glass raised, and Edelgard followed in suit without question.

"To Byleth, my teacher, and most importantly, my friend." She echoed. 

"To Byleth!" The others roared. 

Glasses clinked together and the praises continued. Edelgard's eyes met Byleth's across the table. The look they shared was full of gratitude and respect. Edelgard found it warmed even the darkest spaces in her heart. 

"-and as you all know," The voices died down. Attention returned to Hanneman as he straightened. "Manuela and I have been tasked with restoring the Monastery to its new-found glory. We want Garreg Mach to remain a place of growth and learning, but also allow it to rise to its higher standards in the light of a new dawn. In that, we have asked some of our alliance members to remain at the Monastery to assist." 

The faces at the table turned somber as they remembered the changes soon to come. 

"It is vital that we have strong minds and hands to help us in this endeavour," Hanneman paused. His lips pulled down at a slight angle. "-but as Manuela and I considered the direction of Garreg Mach, we realized one very important aspect of the old policies still remains of value."

Hanneman turned fully toward Byleth, who was seated at his side. Her blood turned cold, and she took in his unwavering stare. 

"Despite the politics in place at the time, the Monastery began to flourish the moment you arrived. I had thought it a little unorthodox at first to have someone so young in command of the students, but it was not long before you shifted my assumptions. You were a professor who put their students first; who worked against all obstacles to prepare them for the wonders they would come to face.

"That is why," Hanneman grinned. "-Manuela and I would like to extend an offer for you to join our counsel. We know the ins and outs of Garreg Mach, but we feel there is still so much we can learn from you on how to create the best educational environment for the students who attend here." 

"He is right, dear." Manuela raised at Hanneman's side. "We would love for you to join us. I cannot say how much it would ease my heart to know we have your support here at the Monastery."

In that moment, Edelgard felt as if the air had been punched from her gut. A mixture of rage and regret circled through her veins, and she fell deaf to the voices around her. The others, Dorethea, Mercedes, Lindhart; those staying at Garreg Mach, the were all eager for Byleth to stay. Petra, though returning to her role in Brigid, thought it fitting for Byleth to continue to teach. 

Yet, Edelgard did not share in their enthusiasm. She selfishly wanted Byleth to chose her. Hubert would have, but now he was gone. She had lost him and now Edelgard would be forced to stand alone; to be forced to say goodbye to Byleth as well. 

She was filled with regret, wishing she had been less stubborn, less prideful, and asked Byleth to stay at her side. 

But it was too late now. The decision was never meant to be hers to make. 

"I am flattered." Edelgard's hard eyes filtered up at the sound of Byleth's voice. "My best days have been spent at Garreg Mach teaching my students. I could see myself very happy here long term."

Edelgard couldn't fight the sadness taking over. It was too much; their final battle, Hubert's loss, and now this. She could only hope her years spent hiding her emotions would remain intact. She needed to make it back to her suite before the dam broke loose. 

"I am honored," Byleth continued. "-but I would need to confer with our emperor first. I do not know what her future plans for me are, and I would hate to make any decisions regarding this matter without her consideration." 

"Of course," Manuela confirmed. 

"We would not have it any other way." Hanneman agreed. 

He turned to Edelgard in waiting. They were all staring at her as if they expected her to make the decision right then and there. She began to sweat under the careful watch of a dozen pairs of eyes. That notion filled her with fear, and Edelgard felt a burst of frustration course through her. 

"While I agree Byleth would be a wonderful asset to the restoration of Garreg Mach, I find your timing ill-advised, Hanneman." Edelgard's voice was sharp; unsettlingly cold even. "Surely you cannot expect Byleth or myself to take on anything of this weight and caliber into consideration so quickly after Hubert's passing?"

Hanneman blinked. A steady blush rose to his cheeks. "I apologize, madam Emperor. It had not been my intention to cause anyone any distress. I believed, in the light of Hubert's passing, offering Byleth a permanent home would brighten her spirits." 

"-and while I appreciate your generosity," Edelgard's voice reined powerfully once more. "I do not believe either of us have the headspace in this moment to make such a life-altering decision. Now, if you'll excuse me," Edelgard quickly stood. "- I am off to bed. It has been a long day and I will visit with everyone before I depart tomorrow."

The red cape at Edelgard's back fluttered at her feet as she made for the exit. The door slammed shut behind her, and the others were left dumbfounded in her wake. 

* * *

_-M._


	4. IV.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**-**

**Installment One: Of the Faith**

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

**Her skin** was laced with sweat. 

Edelgard's chest reeled. Her eyes bore wide, and she sprung straight against the headboard. She had fallen asleep, it appeared, but not for nearly long enough.

The sky beyond her window remained dark. The rain continued to beat against the roof, and the hallways throughout the castle were silent. Night was heavy at play in Garreg Mach. It had seemingly coaxed Edelgard into a slumber against her wishes. 

In spite of everything which had taken place, she was surprised to have drifted off at all. The nightmares, she had expected, as did she the feelings of terror which coursed through her skin. They were here to remind Edelgard of her sacrifices. They were here to remind her of the importance of Hubert's passing, and even though they provided reasoning for his loss, as she woke, her pain still returned in full force. 

A lantern filtered on at the corner of her dark bedroom. Edelgard's eyes adjusted before the panic could set in. 

"Byleth?" She questioned groggily. "What are you doing here?" 

Byleth watched Edelgard rub at her eyes with the back of her hand. Her blonde hair was tangled and sleep-mused, and her skin was uncharacteristically flushed. 

"You were suffering from one of your nightmares." She stated plainly. 

Edelgard turned cross. "I am no longer naive and seventeen, Byleth. I am not foolish enough to believe you heard my cries across the quad."

Byleth's expression was unreadable as she approached. She set her lantern down on the trunk at the foot of Edelgard's bed, and crossed her arms as she stared down at her. 

"How long have you been keeping watch over me?" Edelgard's voice was free from concern or resentment. 

"Only a minute or two before you woke." Byleth shrugged. "We need to speak. I have something I would like to discuss with you, and I am afraid it is time-sensitive." 

Frowning, Edelgard pulled from her covers. To Byleth, she looked so small, kneeling there at the edge of her bed. Edelgard appeared almost frightened as she looked up at her. 

"Right now?" She questioned. "Could this not wait until the morning?"

Byleth shook her head and remained silent. 

"I am afraid I do not understand. What is so important that it cannot wait until I am bathed and dressed, and at a more appropriate time? I hope you understand how strange it is for you to come to me in this way..."

Byleth didn't answer. Instead, her hands intertwined at her waist and she began to pace the bedroom in long, quick strides. 

"If you had asked it of me, I would have returned to the Adrestian Empire with you. I would remain at your side while you reined," Byleth began. "-but you did not ask, and now I am learning that you have already given placement to the other members. What am I to conclude from this, El? Do you not wish for me to stay in your service? Have I upset you in some way?" 

"No!" Edelgard answered, and a bit too quickly. She leveled her emotions with a single breath. "I would want nothing more than for you to remain at my side, but,"

"-but?" Byleth's eyes lowered. 

"-but, I wanted for it to be your decision." Edelgard found herself raising onto her knees as she continued. "Like me, you have spent many years in someone else's service. For once, I wanted you to have the freedom to select your own path. You provided me with that luxury once before, and now I am offering you the same respect."

Byleth's chin tipped. Her hands fell to her thighs. She stopped her pacing to face Edelgard completely, and Byleth eased herself into a seated position at her side.

"I-I had not considered that to be your response." Byleth stammered. 

"You and I, my teacher, we have been very much, 'cut from the same cloth'. I have come to value our relationship beyond words, in which I feel I should voice, and because of that, I must allow you the freedom to think and act for yourself-"

_That way, I can be certain of where your heart truly lies. _Edelgard finished her statement subconsciously.

Silent once more, Byleth turned to her hands. Her eyes were wide, and her thoughts stilled. Edelgard watched as the woman's insecurities took over. 

"Years ago, you spent many evenings at my side, comforting me, helping me, but never the other students. Why did you do that?"

"I-" Byleth fumbled. 

"The truth." Edelgard encouraged, and her tone pulled Byleth's eyes up toward her own. 

"I suppose it is because I care for you." She explained, simply and calmly. 

"It is safe to say you care for all of your students in some capacity. Try again." Edelgard's hand wavered at Byleth in defiance. She folded her arms sternly over her chest. 

Byleth waited a long moment, collecting her thoughts. Her eyes fell away, and she drew in a deep breath before finding her voice. 

"I will admit, I have always felt more responsible for you than I have the other students." She paused with a slight frown. "No, not responsible; protective. I have always desired and fought to protect you; ever since the moment when we first met."

"You want to protect me." Came Edelgard dryly. "I have hired men to fill that role. Your reasoning still does not explain why you spent those long evenings in conversation with me, why you chose to turn your back on the church, and why you stood by my side while I took the Adrestian throne."

Byleth was glaring now. Her placement on the bed mimicked Edelgard's own stature. The two were at a standoff, and wondering who would be the first to surrender.

"Forgive me, El, but I believe you to be fishing for words I will not say." 

"Why not?" Rang Edelgard, more curious than angered. "What words are you still fighting? Earlier you said it was not the right time or place, but you are here now. You have decidedly come to me in the middle of the night to have this conversation. Have we not always had trust in each other, to say what is on our minds? What words do you fear to say to me?"

Unwilling to answer, Byleth stood from Edelgard's bed. "This is not the conversation I have come here to have with you. Goodnight, Edelgard, I will provide you with my answer regarding my placement in the morning."

Edelgard watched Byleth head for the door. "What? No! We have not finished speaking!" She was charging after Byleth.

Working quick to beat her to the door, Edelgard discovered she was too late. She found herself at the center of the dark hallway, watching Byleth move away from her. In one thoughtless moment, Edelgard set her pride aside. With a deep breath, she lowered her eyes and quickly began marching after her. 

"Byleth, do not walk away from me. I am speaking to you!" 

Edelgard must have surprised Byleth by following. The tone caused Byleth to tense, and she turned over her shoulder to find Edelgard fast in her pursuit.

"You were right," Byleth directed to her as she continued to walk further down the hall. "-this should have waited until the morning. I will speak to you then."

"No," Edelgard whispered harshly. "We are finishing this conversation now. If there is one thing we have learned today it is that, life is short. We cannot guarantee another moment, so we will have to make this one work!" 

When Byleth reach the stairs, she found herself almost sprinting down them; both to keep out of Edelgard's grasp, and out of the dormitories earshot. It had not appeared to make a difference, though. As quickly as Byleth descended the stairs, Edelgard was right there on her toes, moving equally as fast. 

"Why me, Byleth? Why did you sacrifice these last few years of your life for me?"

She could hear Byleth groaning as her hands fought against the door handle at the ground floor. "Leave it be, Edelgard." She stressed to her. "What are you hoping it is that I have to say?"

For the second time that day, the rain hit Byleth's back in a wave of relief. She left the security of the stairwell and it instantly cooled her skin. Goosebumps surfaced along the lengths of her arms. The rain showered in a moment of blissful distraction, and Edelgard suddenly appeared at her side. 

"Tell me, what is haunting your mind?"

Startled, Byleth found she had stalled under the weight of cold rain. When she turned, she saw Edelgard, soaked, and shivering, and begging with her lavender eyes beside her. Yet, Byleth could not allow herself to fold. No good would come of it. There was nothing to say that Edelgard would even feel the same. Byleth wound not risk her future as Edelgard friend to pursue a fantasy of being something more than that.

"Is it, that you love me?" Edelgard asked.

The words were spoken so quietly that Byleth could not even be certain that she had heard them said. 

Her head snapped towards Edelgard. Her blue eyes were dark and wide. Byleth's mouth wavered open in shock, and her heart pounded hard in her chest. 

No fear displayed on Edelgard's face as she waited for Byleth to answer. Byleth's awestruck face was enough to distract her from the chill of the rain which soaked through her thin nightgown. She would stand there all night and all day, just to admire that look. 

"You love me." Edelgard stated again. "That is why you have always shown your appreciation for me differently than you have with the other students. You love me."

"I can't..." Byleth shook her head. 

"You can, and I believe you do."

"No..." Byleth turned from Edelgard. "No, I can't. I can't love you because I am not capable of love. That emotion, that part of me, it was locked away for too long to know how to use it. I cannot love you because I wouldn't know how..."

Edelgard's neck craned to the side. Trestles of wet blonde hairs fell to her cheeks, and she fought to steal Byleth's lost stare. 

"You once told me that you were not able to cry, but that changed for you after your father passed. And when I first met you, I wondered what it would take to see you happy, but then you smiled after your victory against the Death Knight to rescue Flyan. What Rhea did to you was monstrous, but now that your body is all its own, ou will be free to be as the rest of us are. You believe your story is set in stone, carved into some greater prophecy, Byleth, but you have only just begun to rewrite it.

"Throughout my life, I never knew love. Me, Edelgard von Hresvelg, I was raised for a purpose. I was abused by my family and bred only to rein. Notions of romance have always been unfathomable for me, mainly because I knew I would never understand them. How could I know what it felt like to be loved and cared for if what I had been taught was that violence made you stronger? Violence made me desirable and worthy, and I was too proud and independent to allow myself to comply with another's expectations of me. 

"But your love for me proves that we are able capable of change, despite whatever situation has created us to be one way or another. Think of all you have sacrificed over the years to help me succeed. Think of all you have done to help my dream of over-throwing the church, come to fruition. I choose not believe, for even a moment, that you did those things because of some mindless sense of devotion. You did them because you care about me, and because you hold some form of love for me in your heart."

Edelgard stepped in with her hands pressed to Byleth's cheeks. Her eyes searched the fearful blue ones staring back at her. 

"You don't need to use to words to show me that I am correct in my understand of what this is."

Struggling for words, Byleth's gaze was flighty. Edelgard could feel the self-conscious twitch of the woman's cheeks between her hands, as she battled between pulling away and giving in to Edelgard's command. 

"I once told you that I felt you were different than the rest of my allies; that with you by my side, I could just be Edelgard. Your support has thawed the parts of my heart for which I thought would forever remain unavailable; the part of my head which kept me separate from the ordinary world. Yet, now that my greatest responsibility has ended, I feel I am finally prepared to embrace that side of me once more; for the sake of someone else who, like me, struggles with embracing the ordinary." 

Edelgard waited a single beat, and then a second.

Finally, her hands pulled away from Byleth's face. She stepped back and her arms drew protectively across her chest. 

"Forgive me," Edelgard painfully whispered. "I can see now that I have pushed you too far." Sadness sat thick in her throat. She forced her eyes away from Byleth's. "Perhaps I have been wrong in my assumptions. Maybe you do not share in the same sentiments as I do, and this has been, 'only a job' for you."

The last of Edelgard's vulnerabilities slipped away. She turned from Byleth, ready to return to her room, when something caught her arm. 

It was faint, like a breeze. The touch was so tentative, she could not be certain it had even happened. More than that, Edelgard was afraid to look down and find that there was nothing there, and that all that remained was the hopeful sensation her mind had conjured up, proving that Byleth did not want Edelgard to walk away.

But unfortunately, Edelgard's eyes betrayed her. Then, so did her heart. She looked down to find her arm cold and untouched. Her chest ached with neglect, and she sighed.

Edelgard finally stepped forward, brining her eyes back up to the rain, but her movements were quickly stalled. Edelgard's chest collided with the inconveniently placed one in front of hers.

Byleth was there, standing, wearing a leisurely smirk. 

"It is not often you ramble on about something other than war so passionately. "

Startled, Edelgard's jaw wavered in reply. "You-You are teasing me?"

Byleth shrugged, bring her arms over her chest. "That is our default, is it not?" 

"I," A ripple of something unforgiving scratched across Edelgard's face. "-I give my heart to you. I say things I have never allowed myself to tell anyone before, and now, you are teasing me?" She growled in contempt. "I will not be made a fool, Byleth!"

Edelgard brushed past Byleth, knocking their shoulders together. 

She threw open the door. "Goodnight, _my_ teacher," Edelgard directed to Byleth with her back to the quad. "It is best you return to your room to make whatever preparations you require before tomorrow. I dare say this conversation can be of no further assistance in helping you decide-"

An audible gasp pulled sharply from Edelgard's throat as she was turned swiftly into the brick. A certain weight latched to her arms and held her still. She had been pinned to the wall of the stairwell by a relentless force. 

When Edelgard looked up, Byleth's face had suspended a mere inch away from her own. The door beside them slammed shut, and Edelgard flinched. The sound of the rain was lost behind the barrier. Now, all that remained was the gentle pitter-patter of water droplets falling from their bodies, and the shallow gasp of Edelgard's breath. 

"You are incredibly stubborn," Byleth leveled. Her hand tightened on Edelgard's arm. "-and irritating." Byleth brushed her knuckle along the woman's cheek. "It's endearing."

Edelgard's expression flashed between emotions. There was the initial anger. Then, perplexion. Finally, as Byleth's lips lowered towards hers, Edelgard's face dropped completely. She waited there breathless, with her chin readily tipped. Her eyes held wide. It felt as though, if she missed a single second of this, her mind would wash away from its current dream-state. 

Byleth's lips met hers as tentatively as they had approached. Edelgard found herself unable to respond. Her body had stilled, sated, as shock resonated at her core. 

At that first touch, Byleth's lips wavered in uncertainty. She felt her grasp weaken against Edelgard's arms, and her hands threatened to slip. Yet, as suddenly as they began to fallaway, something had caught and held them in their place. 

Edelgard's own hands found life as reality struck. She clung to the rain-soaked sleeves of Byleth's jacket and pulled her flush against her and the brick. She leaned up, high onto her toes, deeping their kiss. Edelgard's eyes shut, and a familiar fire spread throughout her body. 

With a foot braced against the wall behind her, Edelgard held herself into Byleth's arms. Her lips ached for more, and her mind reeled with possibilities. For years, Edelgard had craved this kind of attention from the professor. At first, she believed her feelings to be that of a crush. After all, she had been only seventeen when they first met. Byleth was older. She had a certain mystery about her which peaked Edelgard's curiosity, but as they aged, and as the two grew closer, Edelgard came to understand what had led her to fight those feelings for Byleth in the first place. 

Both women were marred by their pasts. They suffered from loss and a life of isolation. Both held insecurities because of this, yet they respected each other regardless. Edelgard trusted and confided in Byleth, while Byleth protected and found security in her. That fact was made abundantly clear by the strength that she used to kiss Edelgard back. 

It was powerfully charged, desperate even. Byleth sought Edelgard's lips as if they were the words she had stolen by her tongue. Her kiss whispered of emotions she had fought long and hard to hide. And when air became a necessity, Byleth risked fainting to sink further promises into Edelgard's skin. 

"Come with me." Edelgard requested breathlessly, when they finally separated. Her eyes were still closed and her head only remained upright because of the brick wall it teetered against. 

"To the Empire?"

Edelgard's gaze returned as if Byleth's question had confused her. Her ear fell to rest against her shoulder, and her purple eyes bore so dark, they were almost blue. 

"Back to my room." She blushed. "But I suppose that statement would be true as well. Of course, I would like for that to be your choice. I would not want to influence your decision to leave with me in anyway."

Byleth's eyes lowered. Her comedic smirk returned. "No, of course you wouldn't, because nothing that has happened here tonight could possibly influence my decision..."

"Then perhaps it is best for us to call it a night?" Edelgard suggested, a hint of sadness in her tone. "You have many thoughts which require your full attention, and I imagine you will need some time alone with them before we speak again in the morning."

Byleth failed to hide her frown. She was caught between emotions, and that only seemed to fuel her distress. 

A part of her wanted to take Edelgard's initial request- follow her back to her room and continue exploring these new-found urges. The second part, however, the more dominant thought process, it told Byleth that Edelgard was correct. Edelgard was allowing her to make her own decision, and though Byleth felt certain she knew which one she would make, this was a rare luxury. She had never been afforded this opportunity before. 

Byleth had followed her father into the life of a mercenary. She had become a professor at the Monastery at Rhea's command, and then, Byleth had led the Black Eagle Strike Force under Edelgard's rein. 

It was true. Byleth had never been free to think for herself before. It was best to show Edelgard some semblance of gratitude for that gesture by taking it seriously. That way, both women could be certain that, in the end, she had made her right choice. 

"I should weigh my options." Byleth solemnly agreed. 

When Byleth's hands fell from her arms, and she stepped from their embrace, Edelgard shivered. The feeling of loss transpired deep within her bones. Anxiety surged within her, but she would not voice it. Edelgard refused to sway Byleth's decision with her actions any further. 

Instead, Edelgard's shoulders slid the length of the brick wall. "Goodnight, Byleth." She whispered. 

Edelgard pushed the wet strands of hair from her face as she drew further away from the other woman. 

Byleth didn't move. Only her her head turned to follow.

"Goodnight, El."

* * *

_-M._


	5. V.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**Installment One: Of the Faith**

* * *

**V.**

* * *

**Before** the sun had fully risen in the sky, Edelgard had found herself on her second trip across the courtyard. It was still dark when she had dressed and prepared for her day, and the warm sun had offered an appreciated change of pace. 

The morning was a solemn one. With Hubert's passing, Edelgard had taken it upon herself to deal with the arrangements. She sent word to Hubert's father, though she was not certain he would care. The von Vestra family could be classified as stoic, to say the best. Hubert's relationship with his father was never as it should have been, and for that reason, Edelgard could not see his passing affecting the family much. Yet, for the sake of she and Hubert's friendship, Edelgard hoped that was not true. Sometimes, to be remembered fondly in death is the best outcome one could strive for. 

Finishing with her arrangements, Edelgard directed Hubert's body to be buried on the grounds of Garreg Mach. Despite the church's role in her war, the Monastery had always been a safe haven for she and Hubert. Edelgard recalled the conversation they had shared many years ago, about life at the school. She had wished for Hubert to have a normal childhood here. Though it was all in the past now, Edelgard rather liked the idea of her longest friend living the ordinary dream she had always hoped for herself. 

Because of her, Hubert sacrificed that life. At least now, he could have it for the rest of eternity. 

The storm's passing had Edelgard believing in her decision to leave Hubert behind. The Monastery was returning to the summer it was meant to be enjoying, and with its restoration, came the reminder of change. 

It was Edelgard's hope that a long, hot summer would ease Fódlan's healing. With the extended days and warm nights, the peoples' spirits could rise, and in that, they might be more open to the new way of life Edelgard had planned for them. She herself needed to come to terms with change. Together, she and Fódlan could find solstice in the summer months. They could grow past the years of violence, and find peace as a new alliance. 

That was Edelgard's plan, anyway. 

Movement across the courtyard caught her eye. Edelgard pulled from her thoughts and the sky, and turned to see Petra hurrying toward her. She was sprinting down the length of sidewalks leading from the main building. Her wild braid whipped over her shoulder, and her eyes locked and lowered as she neared Edelgard. 

"Edie!" Petra came to a breathless halt. "Come quick!"

Before Edelgard could respond, Petra had taken her hand and begun dragging her in the direction from which she had come. 

"What?" She fought a moot attempt at being released. "What is it?" 

Her lavender eyes were like liquid fire on Petra's face. There, she sought the answers the Brigid royal was evidently too afraid to say. Edelgard could see the caution etched in deep lines across Petra's tan skin.

"It's Manuela." She finally explained, dropping her hold on Edelgard. "She left the Monastery before dawn this morning, and was spotted heading North across the Red Valley."

Frowning, Edelgard stopped short, forcing Petra to still her movements as well. "Did she leave anything behind, or something that would explain why she has left?"

Petra shook her head. "Dorethea believes Manuela may be headed back to the Opera. Her heart is not in her teachings here, she says. Manuela wanted to return to the city where she could coach vocals instead." 

"The Opera..." Edelgard mused. "So be it." Her gaze turned sharp. "Let Manuela go. The future of Garreg Mach is secure without her support. I will make certain of it." 

She watched Petra's eyes waver. They directed towards the blue skies and her arms came in tight across her waist. 

"You have something more to share?" Edelgard guessed. She impatiently transferred her weight between feet. 

"Yes... I am afraid I do." She continued slowly. "It appears Shamir and Mercedes have decided to leave the Monastery as well."

Hearing this, it made all too much sense to Edelgard. 

Now that the battles were over, it seemed normal for people to part ways; to diverge with their alliances. Throughout the last half-decade, every member of the Strike Force had faced death in Edelgard's honor. They had sacrificed years of their young lives to fight for her cause. After that, who would willingly desire to subject themselves to a life at the monastery? For ordinary people, there was much more to 'being', than education and politics. Garreg Mach was never intended to be a permanent home for its students, afterall. 

"I thank you for coming to speak with me." Edelgard raised her eyes to Petra. "I do appreciate your honesty."

Petra simply bowed and stepped aside for Edelgard to pass. 

She watched her go before rising. Petra did not want to risk Edelgard seeing through to her own fear. They had won the war, that was certain, but restoring order to the Fódlan lands, that would be a different battle entirely.

* * *

As Edelgard entered the second floor hallway, she had already told herself that the news of the departures was expected. In fact, she felt that she should have been more surprised by the amount of allies who had been willing to stay behind. 

It was normal for people to change their minds, especially when they already sacrificed the years that they had. This caused Edelgard to believe that she may have asked too much from her allies. What was intended to be a battle for power, had turned into a lifelong commitment to the Empire. It was never meant to be that way. 

Still, Edelgard's strength told her that this could be fixed. There were still many people dedicated to their service at Garreg Mach. It would be little time at all before the Monastery was returned to glory, and from there, the new students could attend to their education. 

Chaos and boisterous conversation greeted Edelgard as she approached the Cardinal's Room. It appeared that the news had spread through to her remaining allies. The walls echoed with chatter and heated-debate. The stress of it had Edelgard wanting to turn around, but with Petra now hugging close to her back, she knew that was not an option. 

She entered the room, stopping at the head of the table. Dorethea and Lindhart were locked into discussion near the far corner of the hall. Dorethea's hands were flighty as she argued an unheard point, and Lindhart seemingly batted it away. Caspar and Ferdinand had a similar arrangement going. Edelgard heard the mutterings of, 'cowards' and 'selfish' being tossed between them. Only Sylvain, Ashe, and Annette had removed themselves from the chaos. 

"Did Petra find you?" It was Bernadetta. She approached Edelgard anxiously from the entryway. 

"She did."

"So, she has told you about the traitors, then?" Puffing out his chest, Sylvain rose from his chair. "Bunch of sissies, anyway. Too bad, too. That Shamir was a looker; if only she would have given in to my romantic ways."

Edelgard ignored him. She raised into her shoulders with her hands splayed along the wood-grain.

"Manuela and some of the others have decided that it is time to part ways." Her voice rose as she commanded the attention of her allies. "-but we are resilient." Edelgard defended. "We can move past their absence and the changes they may bring, with dignity and with strength."

"-the Empire's Guard bares another report!" Hanneman stopped short as he threw open the door. "Oh! Edelgard, good. They have located you."

"As you were saying," Her hand beckoned him impatiently. 

"Right," Hanneman frowned. "As it goes, Manuela and Shamir's departure has caused a stirring of uncertainty amongst the staff and service members. They are concerned with the future of Garreg Mach, as it now falls under the Empire's command, opposed to the Church's. I am regrettably reporting that it will take some convincing to persuade most of our remaining allies to stay on."

Edelgard turned pensive. Her jaw set strict. She felt her hands curling into fists as Hanneman continued. 

"As much as I would hate to stray from our plans, your majesty, I must, in good conscious, propose that it may be time to hand the Monastery back over to the people."

The scowl on her face deepened. Edelgard regarded Hanneman behind low-held eyes. _He was weak._ Hanneman had always been week. To have spent her school years training under him, would have been a travesty. 

"Closing the Monastery is not a option." Edelgard spoke sharply. "Despite the unsound politics of the church, Garreg Mach has always been essential in the training of new nobles and allies. I will not condemn the people, and the future of Fódlan to decades of ignorance because of the weakness of a fair few. I am driven to fix our nation's mistakes, not add to them."

Hanneman blinked. That was the second time Edelgard had been forced to put him in his place in the last twenty four hours. "Dutifully noted, your majesty. I will consider other options."

Edelgard had opened her mouth to continue when the entryway was cast open again. Eight heads turned to stare as Byleth entered the Cardinal Room. Her dark brows lowered, and her gaze filtered from person to person along the meeting table. Finally, her eyes settled on Edelgard. 

"What has happened?" She asked, and with a sigh, Edelgard began to explain.

* * *

_-M._


	6. VI.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**-**

**Installment One: Of the Faith**

* * *

**VI.**

* * *

**The** emotional wagon wheel Edelgard had found herself riding, was headed back full-circle. Now, she was left irritated and numb. 

Hubert's passing placed her in a deep-state of disassociation. She was out of her body, eyes looking down on herself, as she moved throughout her day. Within that conflict, Edelgard had sought comfort from the one woman she knew was capable of driving away darkness. 

She was hitting emotional highs and lows in an unprecedented amount of time. Her head-space was failing. Edelgard's energy depleted. In the grand scheme of things that had happened to them over the course of the last week, issues at the Monastery felt minute in comparison. Still, they required to be dealt with. Edelgard's future as Emperor was reliant on her potential to bring stability back to Fódlan, and her success in restoring Garreg Mach. 

"Forgive me, Lady Edelgard, but you should not feel required to concern yourself with these matters. You have an obligation to the Empire, and surely you are missing your home. It is our responsibility to tend to the Monastery. We will understand if it is time for you to part."

Her expression must have faltered enough to display her distress. Edelgard's mask was becoming harder and harder to bear.

Lindhart had spoken to her sincerely, proving just how much he had grown over the years. Yet, to be coddled by a fellow alumnus was degrading. Edelgard forced herself together. She righted, and turned to address him.

"I thank you for your input, Lindhart, but I would be more comfortable leaving, knowing of the plans you have in place for Garreg Mach." 

"-perhaps Bernadetta and I should stay behind for a few days?" Ferdinand suggested. "We can work together to convince the remaining staff to stay on; maybe suggest better terms for their contracts?"

Hanneman cleared his throat. "While I would like to agree and say that would be enough, I am afraid that is simply not of truth." 

He slowly rose from his chair. Hanneman crossed the length of the meeting room before stopping at the head of the table. His shoulders rounded. His brows pulled in tight in thought, and he continued his explanation. 

"You see, for centuries this Monastery has fallen under the command of powerful men and women. When families send their children here, it is not only the education that they are seeking, but also, the guidance." Hanneman viewed Edelgard with a slight of his eyes. "What these families, and the staff and professors here require, is an esteemed leader. They want the stability of knowing their future is secure under the hand of someone they believe they can trust; someone they deem worthy of following.

"This democratic approach to higher education you have proposed is brilliant, and it may work in time, but for now, to the people, it is formidable. With so many changes already to come, what the Monastery requires is consistency; it requires a fierce and powerful leader at its forefront to bridge the change." 

As Hanneman silenced, Edelgard felt sweat beginning to rise through her pores. Her skin, under layers of clothing, dampened in a fearsome consideration of that change. 

All eyes, even her own, were on Byleth. 

She was the likely selection for the role, of course. Byleth was even favorable from Edelgard's 'non-committed' standpoint, but that was simply not the case anymore. Edelgard was committed. 

Byleth was hers; Edelgard's for the keeping. Where she went, so did By. Edelgard wanted nothing more than an eternity with _her_ woman; to soak adoration into Byleth's skin. She wanted the opportunity to prove her gratitude. Edelgard was desperate to show Byleth just how much she had grown to care for her since they had first met. She wanted everything with Byleth; everything Byleth would allow her to have, and she was determined for that future together to happen.

"I will do it."

Her sweat turned cold. Edelgard's heart thumped painfully in her chest. Her thoughts stilled, and she slowly directed her dark eyes back to Byleth. 

"I will do it." Byleth spoke again, directly to her. 

No one noticed Edelgard's fumbling as they ran through their series of thanks and remarks of relief. It wasn't until the chatter died down, that the attention filtered back to her. 

Edelgard's hands were hot in her lap. Her teeth ground together as she clenched her jaw, and despite their trying, she refused anyone the pained look in her eyes. 

"Brilliant decision!" She feigned through a half smile. "Byleth will be a perfect leader to restore the Monastery to its former glory. I could not agree more."

Her chair scratched against the hardwood as she used a foot to thrust it backwards. Edelgard stood with her hands clasped. Her eyes were held low, and she felt her feet desperately begging for the door. 

"Well, now that this has been settled, please excuse me. I must prepare for my departure." 

With a flash of her red cape, Edelgard turned for the exit. The eyes at her back burned as she left the room.

Still, she refused the emotional response Edelgard felt building in her chest. She held her reign until she was long out of site, and even then, let the anger prick its claws into the pain.

* * *

_-M._


	7. VII.

* * *

**An Undisclosed Conflict**

**-**

**Installment One: Of the Faith**

* * *

**VII.**

* * *

**She** had seated herself cross-legged at the center of her bedroom suite. There was much to pack for her departure, yet so little space for which to pack her things into.

In addition to that, Edelgard found she did not have the energy to make the space she did have, work. She packed. She cried, and as she cried, she packed. In fact, Edelgard could not recall a time in recent years where she had allowed herself to be emotional; not like this anyway. She felt all things; sadness, pain, joy, and anger, but only rarely had she afforded herself the opportunity to embrace them. Now, she knew why. 

In her current state, Edelgard borderlined dysfunctional. 

She told herself it was foolish to act this way. Edelgard knew the reality of ordinary was not in the cards for her. She had come to terms with that many years ago, but this situation was different. For as much as Edelgard had gained throughout the duration of her war, she had now lost twice the worth of its victory, in one short twenty-four hour stint. 

Hubert was gone; her longest running friend. Edelgard was forced to return to the Empire deprived his support. On top of that, now Byleth was staying in Garred Mach. She was the closest person for which Edelgard had ever considered family, and now she had lost Byleth, too.

There was no telling if their futures would ever collide again. Edelgard knew better than to hope. 

She had just made her greatest achievement; one in which had taken a lifetime of preparations to command. Yet, Edelgard had never before felt such devastation. In her own heart, she felt defeated. She had to wonder if these simultaneous loses were the cost of her success; if winning the fight over the Kingdom came with fair sacrifice. 

The tears streaming down her face were shocked still as her bedroom door was cast open. 

There stood Byleth. Her expression held somewhere between contempt and regret. Over her chest, her arms were sternly folded, but her eyes bore wide in concern. 

"You have been crying..." Byleth's head tilt. She took a cautious step forward. 

Rubbing quickly at her cheeks, Edelgard landed on her feet. "What are you doing here? I did not grant you permission to enter!"

"I knocked." Came Byleth's moot attempt at an explanation. 

"Leave me at once!" Edelgard shouted. "I am afraid I do not have time for a conversation."

Ignoring her, Byleth hesitantly approached. "I have come to help."

"What; to send me off? Eager to have me packing, are you?" 

Byleth frowned. Her hands lowered as she spoke. "I did not make the decision I did because of you, El." 

"Of course you didn't," A dry laugh escaped passed her lips. "-because that would have meant considering me at all while making your decision- which you clearly did not." 

Byleth reached for her hand, but was swiftly cast aside. 

"El..." She whispered. 

Edelgard glared. Her sadness subsided as a new, strikingly more dominant reaction, took over. 

"It is Edelgard, if you please. Only my family and dearest friends may call me, El."

_Why am I acting like this? _Edelgard battled with herself. She was swept into a turn of jealous, one for which she had never before experienced. The voice leaving her throat was her own, but the words; those words were the mark of someone she had yet to meet until now. This jealousy churned in her like a new foe, and Edelgard was desperate to have it defeated. 

Byleth's hands came to rest at her hips. "I see." She tested. "It appears I am allowed to make my own decisions, granted that they are the decisions you desire me to make." 

"No!" Edelgard found herself growling. Her shoulders pulled back tight. "No, I wanted to give you the free-will to decided; to truly choose me! If I had requested- forced you to stay by my side, I would have had to spend the rest of my life wondering why you were there. Had you come because I asked it of you, or because you truly wanted to stand at my side?"

Edelgard brushed away the tears dripping down from her chin. She turned her back on Byleth.

"This is irrelevant now." She continued. "You have made your decision, Byleth. I know where your heart lies."

She stalked towards the window with her hands extended toward the sill. Her forehead pressed to the cold glass. Edelgard leaned forward, and her full weight braced onto her arms. 

"Are you certain of that fact?" Byleth finally whispered. "-because you have forgotten one very important aspect of why I made the decision I felt I must."

Edelgard ignored her words, keeping her back to the room. Her nails dug into the wood frame, desperately, as if grasping on for dear life. She was keeping something in check, Byleth could see that. Edelgard's face was crossed with torment, and her mind was sickened with some internal battle she felt better left unsaid. 

"I did choose you, El." 

The voice crept around the bend of her shoulder. Startled, Edelgard forced herself around. 

There, at her front, Byleth was standing over her. Her hands came to grasp Edelgard's arms. Edelgard told herself to move, but she was taken back. She had not anticipated Byleth being so forward with her. She found herself shocked still. Her jaw was slack, and she stared up in awe at the woman with dark blue eyes.

"Five years ago, at the Throne of Sothis, I chose to protect you. I sided with you El, and not because you asked it of me."

She could feel Byleth's breath traveling softly across her face. It caused Edelgard to shiver, and forced Byleth to tighten her hold. 

"In that moment, I chose you, because I care for you, and because I believed in your journey and wanted to see you succeed. If that is what love is, then-" Byleth paused. Her lips pursed. "-then, so be it. I suppose I have held love for you for longer than I could have known."

Her hands dwindled from Edelgard's arms and she frowned. "I apologize. I-I have found it rather difficult to part from the goddess. I am only now coming to terms with what wills were my own, and which belonged to her. I remember a time, in that dream state, where Sothis requested that I make my own decisions, despite how she might persuade. I know now, that choosing you was of my own free-will. Loving you; that was my own choice." 

When Byleth finished, Edelgard choked on air. She attempted to reel in her shock, but try as she might, her eyes remained wide, and her mouth, open. 

"You- you love me?" She stumbled. Her head shook as it reeled. "You have made the decision to stay in Garreg Mach, and then you have the audacity to march in here without permission and tell me that you love me?"

Despite the words, Edelgard's tone was free from anger. She gaped over her thoughts and trembled beneath the weight. 

"I do not understand..."

"As I said," Byleth's hands returned to Edelgard's arms. "I did not chose to stay in Garreg Mach _because of you_. I am staying here because it is what is best _for you_." Her thumbs brushed softly against hemmed lining of Edelgard's sleeves. "I could see it in your eyes. I could see it in everyone's eyes. You need me here."

With a force that even surprised Edelgard, she shook from Byleth's hold. "No!" She demanded. "You cannot tell me that you love me and then cast me aside. I am a person, not a child's play thing. You cannot trick me with your words and tell me that this was done out of respect for me!"

"But it is, El! It was." She defended. "You need me here. You need me to be the one to restore the Monastery. I am the only one the staff will follow. You know this is true."

"No!" Edelgard's head turned erratically. "No, I need you at the Empire with me; at my side. That was the plan!"

Before she could react, Byleth's arms had corded around her shoulders. Her head rest against her own. 

"You have me." Byleth echoed. "You will always have me." 

Like a broken dam, the floodgates cracked. Edelgard felt her guard slip, and she cried into Byleth's neck. Her tears soaked through her shirt. Her nails caught desperately against the woman's back, and she held herself to Byleth. 

"I have never allowed myself to want someone like this before. Love cannot be like this! It doesn't make sense..."

Byleth listened to her cry. She felt Edelgard shaking and shivering beneath her arms. Her tears never slowed and her cries only worsened. In that moment, Byleth decided to give in to the battle, and into the thoughts plaguing her mind. She would give Edelgard the last gift she was capable of providing. Byleth wanted to show El exactly how she felt, even if she was still a little uncertain of those thoughts herself.

She pulled back only far enough to capture Edelgard's lips. They were salted and dampened by her tears, but Byleth didn't care. With her hands laced under her jaw, she tugged Edelgard's face higher into her hold. Byleth sealed them together. She kissed El with everything she had until her lungs began to burn.

After a desperate breath, Edelgard went to speak. Instead, she found herself lured towards Byleth's lips once more. She was kissed into silence, and held still by the hands working tight into her hair. 

Edelgard struggled to find her footing. _Limbs, why did she have so many, and hair; why was there so much?_ Yet, as Byleth's lips continued to meld with hers, her confident pace helped Edelgard shed her doubt. 

Her hands came up to Byleth's chest. Edelgard leaned with her weight braced against her, and her feet fell numb. The heat, which had started low in her abdomen, spread into Edelgard's throat and head. Her mind dizzied. Only Byleth's lips could keep her standing. 

Under her fingers, Edelgard could feel Byleth's new heart beating, and the smooth contours of her ribs. As they dared towards Byleth's back, they stilled, clinging to the fabric of her shirt. The possessive action caused Byleth to drop her own hands. Edelgard briefly panicked, calming only when they returned to her hair. 

She shivered. Delicate fingers pulled the ties from each silky, blonde bun. Her hair fell in ribbons around her shoulders, and Byleth combed her hands through each and every strand. Edelgard relished in it. She never imagined having someone stroke her hair could feel as calming as it did. 

Shallow breathing turned to pants, and Byleth was forced to release Edelgard's lips with an audible pop. Their foreheads fell together. Their arms tangled, and in the space between them, they gasped at shared air. 

Byleth's eyes reopened first, and she waited patiently for Edelgard to return. She was lost somewhere behind her lids, fighting the return to reality. When she finally did, it took Edelgard a long moment to find Byleth. The haze coating her violet eyes was thick, and she blinked slowly, waiting until her surroundings filtered back in. 

"Hi," Edelgard managed to breath. 

"Hello," Byleth laughed. Her arms tightened around the woman's waist and her hands splayed possessively on her back. 

"What did you do that for?" Her mind boggled.

"Do what?" Byleth watched the confusion continue across Edelgard's face. 

"You kissed me." She whispered breathlessly. "I am not complaining. I just, I don't understand."

"I believe it was _you_ who kissed me first." Byleth pointed. "I'd say I was painting the odds even in that sense." 

She began to laugh. A giggle left Edelgard's throat, and then a second. It was contagious, the feeling of unbridled laughter. Once it started, it couldn't be stopped, and Edelgard laughed until she cried. 

Her eyes brimmed with tears. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. She wanted to force Byleth to kiss her like that again, and then drag her back to the Empire to stay by her side. 

"What are we doing?" Edelgard asked tearfully.

Byleth sadly shrugged. "I could not let you return home without knowing the answer to your question. You had a right to know how I feel."

Softly whimpering, Edelgard shook her head against Byleth's. "I wish you hadn't." 

"This is not forever. " Byleth promised in short reply. "We will find each other again."

"When?" Edelgard pulled back. "In what timeline can that be? Your place is here now, and mine is miles away-"

Byleth's fingers came to rest over Edelgard's lips. "Do not worry about the things for which we cannot change right now. Have trust in me when I say, we will be together again."

Edelgard tipped her head into a slow nod, forcing Byleth to drop her hand. She replaced her mouth against Byleth's, and brushed their lips together them once more. 

"You will find me." She stated when they parted. 

"I will." Byleth agreed.

"Good," Edelgard weakly smiled. "Then, when that time comes, I will be waiting for you."

* * *

_-M._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This completes the 'prologue' of 'An Undisclosed Conflict'. I made the decision to write a short-story-like intro before serving the main course. I have been working on  
Installment Two (End of a Dream) for a few weeks now, but I thought, without context, it wouldn't make much sense. 
> 
> As you can probably see from this first tiny snippet, I used a lot of plot elements from the Crimson Flower finale. Though, I did have some characters recruited that would change the the 'future-glimpse' a bit. I also ran with a few inspirational ideas from the ending, and no, I did not tolerate the happy edeleth ending. I wanted to put my own spin on things (make El work a little harder for that ring).
> 
> Things to look forward to in the second installment - the restoration (or nah) of Garreg Mach, those who slither in the dark, and an unfortunate time-jump. 
> 
> Cheers to those who stuck it out, despite the cliffhanger at the end. Look for End of a Dream, coming your way shortly.


End file.
